Phoenix
Phoenix is the biological daughter of Bloom and Sky and is the adoptive daughter of Brandon and Stella. She is the fairy of the flames and is the princess of Eraklyon and is the former princess of Solaria. Personality Born eldest of Bloom and Sky, Phoenix is as stubborn as her mother but has the strong sense of duty as her father but has the brave trait from both of them. But she does have Brandon and Stella in her as well. She has Stella taste in fashion as well as Brandons sarcasim. Outfits Causal Phoinex’s dirty blonde hair is tied into a plat, she wears navey blue jeans with light orange stars at the bottem. Her shoes are black wedges. Over the top of the jeans she wears a pale blue and a light trench coat with pink ruffles at the bottem. To top her look off she wears fingerless blue gloves. Nxt Winx: Magic Winx In her magic winx form her dirty blonde hair turns into platuinm blonde and is in a pony tail and is sealed with a pink hair cuff. She wears a hot pink high neck crop top with the Erakylon heart in the middle. Her skirt is the same colour as her top. Her fingerless gloves are pale pink and goes up to her elbow. Her boots are just above the ankle and are pale pink. Casual #2 Being sick of her hair changing color when she transforms, Phoinex decied to dye her hair platunim blonde, She straghitens her fringe but curls the ends of her hair. In this outfit she matured more, She now wears a pale blue high neck crop top with baby yellow selves. Her skirt is dark blue, ocean blue and baby blue and is sealed with a light pink belt with light yellow lining. Her socks goes up to the thighs and are pink whil her sneakers are pink, purple and light orange. Nxt Winx: Enchantix Phoinex’s Enchantixs is just like her mothers only pink. Her gloves go up to her wrists to and are made out of see through material and are pink tied with a blue bow. Her hair is straghiten and her wings are light pink, hot pink and blue. Nxt Winx: Pixienix Given to by Lillie to help her protect Linphea. Phoenix’s Pixienix dress is made out of pink leaves with bark straps and is sealed with a golden leaf belt. Her shoes are dark pink with gold vines climbing up her legs for ribbions for the shoes. Her necklace is made out of gold vines as well. Her hair is out and is back to her orignial hair color which is diry blonde with light pink at the tips, Also in her hair is a heart clip. Her wings are shaped like leaves and have pink lining. Nxt Winx: Believix Growing out of the pink, Phoinex’s Believix is a mixture of blues and purples. Her platunim blonde hair is yet again stragiht but with lilac purple highlights. Her top is dark blue with purple shoulder blades and light purple arm sleves. It also has a purple top underneath her dark blue one. Her skirt is dark blue with light blue and light purple and is sealed with a dark purple belt also on her skirt is a dark purple matireal and a dark blue crystal on her hip. Her boots are the same as her magic winx ones but in violet. Her wings are light and dark purple with blue gems at the top. Princess Wear Her princess wear is very simple. Her hair is in straghit in some places but wvaey in other. She wears her crown with a hot pink jewel in the middle. The top of her dress is pale blue and the bottem is pale pink. Her shoes are very light pink and are heels. Her gloves go up to her dress sleves and are the same color as her heels. Screenshot (213).png Screenshot (216).png Screenshot (219).png Screenshot (215).png Pixie Scene Maker-DollDivine.jpg Screenshot (218).png Screenshot (220).png Name Meaning Phoenix name meaning is a bird that built its own pyre and then was reborn from the ashes. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies